The Fire Lord and His Daughter
by WishfulGeeking
Summary: Zuko and Honora moments. I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender/ Legend of Aang. Only my ideas.


**Zuko and Honora moments. I don't own anything.**

Honora should have been the most popular girl in school. After all she was the Fire Lords daughter, she was a princess! But, there's something wrong there. I said _should_ have been the most popular girl in school. Unfortunately, that's not the case. She was bullied, a lot. Clutz, stupid, slow, and ugly were her most famous insults. And she got beat up, badly. The only people who cared were Bumi (Aang and kataras), Tenzin (Aang and kataras), and Lin (toph and sokkas). And they tried to get revenge. Especially Bumi. But they could never tell the teachers about it. That would only result in Honora getting beat up even more. But one day Honora was all alone. Lin was sick and Bumi and Tenzin had to go with Aang on "Avatar duties". So the fearful Honora walked into school that day with frantic eyes and cautious steps.

"Hey look its the clutz!"

"Where's your bodyguards? Absent today?"

"C-can you please..um." Honora faintly whispered, fear plastered all over her face.

"What? Be quiet? Not gonna happen."

Honora started to run but it was too late. The older boys were too fast and too strong.

She sat quietly in the clinic, holding an ice pack to her eye and the nurse wrapping gauze around her bloodied knees and arms.

"Someone should be here soon to pick you up sweetie." The nurse said, trying to reassure the young princess.

"He has a meeting today, he's too busy. "

"I'm sure he'll come." And with a wink the nurse left.

Ten minutes later a figure stepped through the door. Zuko, dressed in his non fire lord clothes looked at his daughter and smiled, scared of crying seeing Honoras state.

"Daddy!" Honora cried out for her father, shocked and flabbergasted he actually came.

"I'm right here.." Zuko soothed his crying daughter, but soon it resided to sniffles.

"Your free to take her home whenever you like, your majesty." The nurse curtly told Zuko and he nodded scooping the girl up in his arms and walking out of the building.

"Now your going to tell me everything that has been happening." Zuko looked down at his daughter, with firm yet compassionate eyes.

Honora nodded. Closing her eyes in that blissful moment, where she felt safe nestled in her fathers arms. It seemed like it was timeless.

"So. Tell me." Zuko said and she gulped beginning her explanation.

"Ever since I came to this school people have been calling me names. Clutz, stupid, slow, ugly, you name it. But their right. Daddy, have been hurting me. I am a clutz, I trip wherever I go. I am stupid, I don't get all 1s like the rest of them. I am slow, I haven't even mastered the most basic move of firebending. I am ugly, people can't stand to stare at me. My own name doesn't even suit me."

And while Honora explained the situation to him, Zuko was heartbroken that his daughter of all people had to go through so much pain, so early in life.

"Honora, don't you ever say things like that again. You are an elegant, smart, brilliant, and beautiful girl Honora. You know, I was like that too when I was your age. I was always behind Azula. In everything. But I realized that I found my own path. And I didn't need to be ranked higher than someone. And do you know why I named you that? Because when I was younger all I wanted was to find my lost honor from my dad. And I restored my own honor by helping your Uncle Aang , Aunt Katara, Uncle Sokka, and Aunt Toph defeat him. But I was missing something there, I hadn't restored all of my honor. I went on a search mission to find my mother, Grandma Ursa. And it turns out I found her. But I still was missing something. And when your mother, Mai, had you. That's when I realized my full honor was restored so I named you Honora. Because you were the one who gave me my full honor back."

"Do you mean it?" Honora asked him. Touched by the beautiful words her father just said about her.

"Every single word of it."

She walked over to Zuko and sat on his lap letting him wrap his arms around her.

"Thank you Daddy." Her words were but a whisper as she sat there in the moment. It was as time wasn't passing, and the only people on the earth were her and her father.

"I love you sweetheart." He said, placing a kiss on the girls forehead.

"I love you too Daddy." And she replicated it by kissing his forehead. It was something they always did, even when she was little.

"Can you tell me who's been bullying you?" He asked, looking down at his daughter. His mind welling up with furious and angry thoughts.

"Chang. And Sho." She shuddered even at the boys names.

"Okay, thank you. Now..the rest of the day is free to do whatever you want!" He told her, secretly coming up with murder plans in his head. But, as Fire Lord (sadly) he couldn't do that.

"No meetings?" She exclaimed, hopeful that only her and him would get to spend the day together.

"No meetings." He confirmed with her and she smiled grabbing her fathers hand and walking to their favorite spot. (A/n if you haven't guessed, its the turtle duck pond!)

"Where are we going?" He asked, curious for where his daughter could possibly be taking her.

"No peeking!" She scolded and he shut his eyes, finally relaxed now that his daughter was happy once more.

The next day was the weekend, and it happened to be another day off. So bright and early, before Honora would ever wake up, Zuko walked to Chang's house. All dressed in his Fire Lord garb he knocked on the wooden door.

A lady opened the door and greeted him, "F-fire Lord Zuko! What a surprise!". She bowed, ushering him into the house.

"What brings you here, your majesty?" The father asked and Zuko, _happily_ replied.

"It brings to my attention that your son, Chang, has been bullying Princess Honora. Not just with words but with physical harm as well. And clearly he is older than her, the princess being only in 1st grade and your son being in 5th. Now, hurting a princess is a very major crime as you know but I'm not here as a Fire Lord I'm here as a dad. So let me make this clear, if he ever acts like this again, there will be a much suitable punishment without using legal terms. " Zuko said in a calm, yet stern voice, pushing away his thoughts of murder.

"W-we understand completely, your majesty." The parents replied and bowed as he exited the house.

Zuko could hear the father storming across the house and words being said that should never be said to a child.

"Good day.". He monotonously said to the mother and walked down the street to Shos house next. Thinking of more murder plans along the way.

 **Okay, I'm done with the first chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed and comment if you want, I always reply. So next it will be more of a fun one, its them going to Ember Island! I think that's pretty cool since Zuko loved it as a kid, and you know passing it down..blah,blah,blah. Also there will be Iroh in that one! Yay, I love Iroh. So hope you enjoyed and I don't own Avatar the Last Air Bender, Legend of Aang, whatever you guys call it. See ya!**

 **-WG**


End file.
